(1) Field of the Invention
This description is directed toward sockets used in ratchet wrenches for tightening nuts and bolts. In particular, it is directed toward convenient methods to vary the size of the socket in order to adjust a variety of nut/bolt sizes without changing the tool.
(2) Description of Related Art
Others have designed variable sized tools that are adjustable for varying nut sizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,439 is an example of a varying socket that requires the user to maintain downward pressure to work. This can be an inconvenience when tightening or loosening a nut. Though this method is simple, its usefulness is limited due to the fact that downward pressure is required for it to work correctly.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,086 where the adjustable socket is a pivoting opening between two members that pivot about a pin. Another member adjusts the opening and torque is transferred through keys. Where this provides important flexibility, the length required does not fit well within needs of common socket parts and requires a lot of overhead distance.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,732 which is another gripping jaw design. Axial force onto the pressure is not needed to make the gripping force maintained. However, the resulting method requires a lot of complicated and intricately made parts.
Other existing adjustable socket patents are designs where movable sides are wedged into position so as to be able to apply torque to different sized nuts.